


in consequence

by sheskyripa



Series: in secret [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: (not so secret enymore), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Fox Andrew Minyard, Fratricide, M/M, Protective Andrew Minyard, Raven Neil Josten, Secret Relationship, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheskyripa/pseuds/sheskyripa
Summary: Ichirou gave Nathaniel a choice: become the new Butcher or continue play Exy. He chooses Exy, but for that, he has to eliminate his father.Or Andrew and Nathaniel plan Nathan's death
Relationships: Aaron Minyard & Andrew Minyard, Kevin Day/Jean Moreau, Neil Josten & Ichirou Moriyama, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: in secret [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956028
Comments: 31
Kudos: 204





	1. Start

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunfl0wer_will](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunfl0wer_will/gifts).



> Hi, I'm back hehe  
> here is the beginning of the second part of AU, I hope you like it :)  
> Remember: English is not my first language, so excuse me for any mistakes and tell me if (when) you find any.  
> Tell me what you thought of this :)

It took three months. 

Andrew was relaxed, with his shoulder resting on the goal post and holding the racket sloppily in his hands as he watched Kevin get more and more angry and frustrated, both with Andrew and the rest of the team. 

Seth was clearly dry and Allison seemed to have woken up with her left foot. Not to mention Dan, who was increasingly irritated with Kevin trying to steal her captaincy. Wymack was running his hands over his face and sighing with such frustration that Andrew, from his place in the goal, could feel it. 

“Okay, enough! All of you, outside my court, this is clearly not working. ” Wymack shouted from the door, causing Kevin to cry out indignantly, saying they couldn't stop now. Wymack didn't care, giving things to him and leaving. 

Andrew was the last to leave, walking calmly to the door and going to the locker room. He was untying his shoes when his cell phone started to ring. Normally, he would have let it go to voicemail, but anyone who could call him was in that room, with one exception. 

" _ Babe,"  _ Neil started and Andrew knew something was wrong with just his greeting. “ _ Don't freak out, I'm fine, but I need to talk to Kevin. It's about Jean. ”  _

“Kevin is in the shower. What happened?" 

Andrew noticed the looks that Seth, Matt, and Aaron sent him, but he didn't care. 

“ _ Ichirou decided. They will turn off Kengo's devices on Monday. Riko did not react to the news very well. He attacked Jean, and he would've killed him if I hadn't stopped him. ”  _ In the background, Andrew could hear a painful groan, along with the sound of Neil's car engine. “ _ I took him out of the Nest. I can't take him to a hospital, but he needs medical attention quickly. I hoped Kevin could have some idea of what to do. ”  _

Andrew got to his feet and headed for the showers, knocking on the cabin door where Kevin was standing. He heard the shower being turned off and the lock being opened, so Kevin stuck his head out. Andrew wouldn't let him speak, shoving his cell phone in Kevin's face, which almost dropped him on the floor. Andrew rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall opposite the cabin, watching Kevin's expression go pale, highlighting the pink on his cheeks, caused by the hot water. 

"Bring him to me, Abby will help him," Kevin said, closing his eyes and rubbing his face, trying to control his breathing. “Don't worry about him, he is not going to deny help. Trust me, Neil. Okay, I'll send you the address. ” 

Kevin hung up and handed Andrew his cell phone. "We will meet them at Abby's." 

Andrew nodded, mentally calculating how long it would take for them to arrive. Having concluded that it was time enough for Kevin to explain the situation to Abby and the coach, Andrew went back to the lockers and finished removing his equipment, grabbed his towel, and went to take his own bath. When he left, he found Kevin and the Coach talking in a corner of the meeting room, getting questioning looks from Dan and anger from Seth. It didn't seem to be going too well, judging from Kevin's desperate movements, but in the end, the coach sighed audibly and said, “I'm going to call Abby and get her ready. You decide what you are going to tell the rest of these idiots, I am not paid enough for that. ” he gestured to the rest of the room and left, making Kevin even more nervous. 

The moment the door was closed, everyone started talking at the same time, until Dan used her captain's authority to shut them up and speak. "Kevin,  _ what the hell _ is going on?" 

Kevin looked like he was going to be throw up anytime. "Riko attacked Jean. He's bad," he said simply, letting the room react before continuing. "Neil is bringing him to Abby." 

"Who the hell is Neil?" Allison questioned, raising an eyebrow and standing, overcoming complaints about receiving  _ another _ injured Raven. 

"Nathaniel Wesninski," Andrew said, not looking at any of them when he said. 

"Great, all we need now is  _ two more  _ runaway Ravens," Seth spat and Andrew watched as Aaron agreed with him. 

"Neil won't leave the Nest, he can't." Kevin said, holding the scarred hand close to his chest, "His situation is different, but it doesn't matter." 

Andrew didn't let Kevin's speech irritate him, and he succeeded only because he knew Neil wouldn't be hurt in a tantrum by Riko because of his last name, but he did nothing to calm Neil's sense of being hurt, too. he had stopped Riko, it couldn't have been that easy. 

The room around him was still reacting, but Andrew was not paying attention to what they were saying.

A few minutes passed and the room still hadn't faded when the cell phone Andrew's ringing again, this time with a message. 

_ We went into Palmetto,  _ said the message and Andrew replied with Abby's address. When he put the phone away, he stood up and everyone shut up. 

He said to Kevin: “ They entered Palmetto. ” and started to leave the room, letting Kevin understand on his own that it was time to go to the nurse's house. 

Kevin didn't leave the room alone, much to Andrew's surprise. Aaron was with him, an angry expression on his face, but Andrew didn't have the time or humor to deal with him right now. 

The three of them entered Andrew's Maserati and made the short trip in silence. 

*

Nathaniel parked his Audi in front of the Palmetto Fox nurse's house. It was painted with light green and a garden full of roses in front of the house. Andrew's Maserati was parked across the street and just the sight of the case made Nathaniel's bitter taste sweet. 

He got out of the car, turning around to help Jean. Nathaniel unbuckled his seat belt and put the Frenchman's arm on his shoulders, carrying most of Jean's weight to the house. 

Andrew must have heard him coming because the door was already open when Nathaniel crossed the street. Andrew put Jean's other arm on his shoulders and helped Nathaniel to bear Jean's weight. 

He avoided looking at Kevin when they entered the house. The woman Nathaniel supposed to be Abby had her eyes wide and a hand over her mouth, but her voice came out steady when she indicated where and how they should put Jean. 

The sofa in Abby's living room was too small for Jean, so they arranged it so that its head was resting on the arm of the sofa and its legs were stretched out on the other arm. Kevin was kneeling near the head of Jean the instant Nathaniel walked away. 

Jean was not unconscious, but he was not completely conscious either. However, when Kevin started talking to him in low French, Jean raised his hand from the arm that wasn't broken to Kevin's face, wiping away the lonely tear that ran down his face. 

" _ Don't cry, mon trésor,"  _ Jean said in French, smiling slightly to Kevin's. In the background, Abby was preparing a sedative. “ _ I am not going to die, not today. You still have to take me to the Moon, remember? ”  _

Nathaniel sighed and looked away, letting the two of them have their moment. Andrew looked away at the same time, even without knowing French, it was obvious that this was a private moment for both of them. Nathaniel smiled slightly at the blonde, but Andrew's eyes locked on the bruise forming on Nathaniel's jaw. 

"I'm fine," he said before Andrew could say anything. "It doesn't even hurt, I promise." and it was true. He didn't know if it was the adrenaline rushing through Nathaniel's veins or if he hadn't really been hurt too much, but he didn't care. Jean was the one who needed care. 

Andrew didn't seem to think so. "Is that your only injury?" 

"His thumb is broken," was the last thing Jean said before the sedative Abby was applying took effect. Nathaniel grimaced when Andrew raised his right arm and looked at his swollen thumb, but he didn't have time to comment, as Abby started asking Nathaniel questions. 

_ "He hit his head?"  _ No, Riko always made sure to hit places that were not visible. 

" _ Was it just punches or did he use anything else?"  _ Nathaniel did not know; when he reached the room he shares with Jean, Riko was bent over Jean's limp body, suffocating him.

" _Is_ _he allergic to any medications?"_ No, he wasn't. Not that Nathaniel knew, at least. He listed the medications Jean usually keeps in the dorm and Abby nodded, starting the assessment. 

Andrew took Nathaniel's wrist and led him to the bathroom, sitting on the toilet and coming back with a basic first aid kit. Andrew made an improvised sling so that Nathaniel wouldn't move his finger more than he already had when driving for almost two hours and put it together with a cold compress. 

"You'll have to leave Abby to ascertain that," Andrew said, his expression gave no place for discussion. Nathaniel nodded, standing and following Andrew through the house until they reached the kitchen, where Andrew's twin was. 

Andrew didn’t look at him, opening the fridge and taking out a can of ice cream, he picked up three spoons, placed them on the table next to the ice cream, and sat down. Nathaniel bit his lip and sat down, noticing that Aaron was following each of his movements. 

He didn't touch the ice cream - he didn't like it very much - and neither did Aaron, who preferred to look at Nathaniel as if he could read his mind. 

Aaron opened his mouth to voice whatever was on his mind, but Andrew was faster, surprising even Nathaniel. “Neil, my brother Aaron. Aaron, my boyfriend Neil. ” 

Aaron's mouth remained open, looking at his brother as if horns had been born in his head. Then he looked at Nathaniel with a frown. "Are you dating a  _ Raven?" _

Andrew continued to eat. "Four years and counting." 

Aaron gasped, making a coughing sound. He opened his mouth again, but again, Andrew stopped him. “No, don't say anything. We'll talk about it later, Neil and I need to work things out. ” 

It was a layoff, Nathaniel could see. Aaron seemed to want to argue but decided it was not worth it. With a low ' _ fuck it' _ , he got up and went into the living room. 

Andrew took the spoon out of his mouth and said in Russian, probably not trusting that his brother would not try to listen. "Now, we have to decide what we are going to do with your father." 

Nathaniel smiled. 

  
  



	2. Middle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foxes = Caos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Hope you like it :)   
> And so sorry for any mistakes.

The next day was worse if Andrew was asked. 

The foxes, crazy about gossip, especially when it came to the Ravens, showed up at Abby's house in the early hours of the morning. Andrew, who was sleeping in the guest room with Neil, woke up with the sound of loud voices downstairs. He rolled onto his stomach, sticking his head between the pillow and Neil's neck, moaning. Neil laughed. 

"Can we commit a genocide too?" he asked, his voice muffled by his face pressed against Neil. 

"No, we can’t," Neil shifted until he faced Andrew. He was smiling, the little bastard. Andrew put his face on his chest. 

"Traitor," Andrew grumbled. 

A knock on the door startled them, but no one entered. Neil lifted his head and answered the knock, which turned out to be Abby. “Breakfast is ready, boys. Don't delay, I don't know if I can keep much of those hungry. ” 

"We'll be there soon," Neil replied. 

Neil broke free of Andrew's arms and went to the bedroom bathroom. Andrew watched him go, wearing nothing but underwear and one of Andrew's shirts, which he brought to Neil after a quick stop at the Fox Tower. 

Andrew pushed the blankets aside and followed Neil to the bathroom and washed his face, trying to get the sleepy expression off his face. Neil was naked in the shower and Andrew joined him after brushing his teeth. 

Then they went down. 

Jean and Kevin were still out on the sofa bed where they slept, Jean because of the painkillers Abby gave and Kevin because the world could end and he wouldn't realize how deep his sleep was. That, or he didn't want to take Jean out of his sight. 

Neil stopped in front of the sofa and spoke to Kevin in low French and that answered the question. 

Andrew left them there, heading for the kitchen. All the Foxes were there, except for Renee, who Andrew knew was in class, and even Seth was there too. They were talking in low tones now, probably at the request of Abby, who was moving between the stove and the refrigerator. 

Nicky saw him first. “Andrew! Where were you?" 

Andrew took a cup from the cupboard on the counter and filled it with coffee. Abby opened the fridge and handed him the whipped cream, smiling. "Sleeping," he replied after a sip. 

Aaron snorted. Andrew raised an eyebrow at him, which he returned with a scowl. Andrew had gone to leave Aaron at the Tower last night, so he couldn't have known Andrew shared the room with Neil, but he should have an idea, especially with Jean and Kevin hanging around the room. 

"And did you leave Kevin alone with the Raven?" Allison raised a sly eyebrow at him. 

"Kevin doesn't need a babysitter," said Kevin, entering the kitchen with a scowl. Neil looked slightly amused behind him. "Kevin is not a baby." 

Andrew took another sip of coffee as he looked at him. Neil rolled his eyes. "You're talking about yourself in the third person, sorry if I'm questioning your claim." 

"Fuck you, Neil," Kevin spat when Neil passed him. 

Andrew handed the cup of coffee to Neil, who took it, took a sip, and then grimaced. Andrew suppressed a smile. 

Aaron got up and left the kitchen. Andrew took the cup back. The others were strangely quiet. "That was weird," Nicky commented after a full minute, which was probably a record for him. 

"So,  _ Nathaniel _ , what happened to you to betray Exy's "King"?" Allison asked, placing her elbows on the table and resting her head in her hands. "You seemed so loyal to him." 

"Well, you look like one of those spoiled girls who live in a bubble and you don't even see me asking about your last Gucci purchase," Neil said quietly. Allison opened her mouth, shocked. Seth looked like he was going to jump on Neil. "Not everything is as it seems, don't you agree?" he punctuated, raising an eyebrow at her. 

Allison went back to her food. Seth continued to look at Neil as if he could kill him with just that. 

Abby stopped anything Seth was about to say by offering a plate full of bacon and eggs for Andrew and Neil to share. She hasn't asked any questions yet, despite some stolen looks during the night. 

Andrew cut himself off from the conversation, preferring to eat and drink his coffee rather than continue listening to his nosy teammates talking. That was until he heard Seth's voice. "How's your boyfriend doing, Kevin?" 

The conversation stopped. Neil was frowning and tense. To anyone else, Seth might seem genuinely concerned for the other man, but Andrew had already heard too much of that tone being addressed to Nicky to not recognize him. Debauchery. 

Kevin looked like he was going to be sick. Andrew knew the internal dispute that Kevin had with his sexuality and he had only said this to Andrew because he knew that Andrew would not splurge, tell anyone, nor judge him. But Kevin had remained entangled with Jean when the Foxes arrived, he should have been waiting for the question, which didn't make things any easier, of course. 

He took a deep breath. "He's better," Kevin replied and by Seth's surprised face, he didn't expect him to answer that, he probably expected Kevin to deny it so he could tease him about being clinging to him. "Abby said that the broken ribs were the worst part, but that he will be fine, thanks for your concern." 

Neil was smiling widely. 

Seth still looked surprised when Allison got to his feet. “Well, that ends a bet. Kevin is not dating Andrew, pay, bitches! ” 

Dan stood behind her. “But that doesn't confirm that he's dating Renee! The bet is not over yet! ” 

“If he is not with Kevin, it is  _ clear  _ that he is with Renee. He doesn't hang out with anyone else! ” 

"He's right here," Andrew mumbled, but not loud enough for anyone but Neil to hear. Neil, who was two steps away from starting to laugh hysterically. 

"You don't even know if he's dating anyone in the first place," Nicky said and Andrew knew right away that this was his bet. 

This seemed to calm the two women down, who sat down again. Neil started coughing in an attempt to hide his laughter but stopped abruptly when his cell phone started to ring. 

He cleared his throat before answering. "Hi, Father." 

Andrew tensed. 

Neil's expression hardened as he heard Nathan speak. The foxes stared at him with the most innocent expression they could manage. 

"Yes, sir." He hung his eyebrows when he noticed the foxes looking at him, but said nothing to them, instead he looked at Andrew and said in German. "Tetsuji called him. He gave me until Monday to show up at home." 

"We will have everything we need tomorrow," Andrew replied. This time, only Nicky looked at them with a strange expression. "We left tonight."

Today was Saturday. 

Neil nodded and left the room, probably to call his contact and let them know that they would be there earlier than planned. Nathan Wesninski would not live enough to see the sun come up on Monday morning. 

Andrew put the cup in the sink.

"Andrew, what the fuck was that?" Nicky asked in English. Andrew did not turn to look at him, continuing to wash his cups and Neil and the now empty plate. "Did you guys already know each other? Are you  _ friends? _ Andrew! Answers!" 

"What did they say, Nicky?" Matt asked, squeezing the shoulder of Dan. 

"Something about the father of Nathaniel has told him to go home, because, apparently, Tetsuji called him," Nicky started talking and Andrew did not bother to stop it. 

"The name of Tetsuji I understand, "Dan interrupted him. 

Nicky continued. "And then Andrew said he was going with him! Like, what do you mean? Who’s Nathaniel's father, anyway? Did you know him?  _ He _ knows  _ you _ ?" 

Seth started to laugh. "The next thing you're going to say is that they're fucking," and he laughed harder. Matt and Dan laughed too. Nicky laughed, but he looked forced. Allison, strangely, was quiet. Probably thinking about his next comment. 

Andrew turned to look at them. "And we are," he said, wiping his hands. It took a while for them to understand what he meant, but when they did, he did not have time for them to comment anything, living from the kitchen. 

He still heard Nicky shout a  _ "What?" _ though 

Andrew found Neil sitting on the couch. Jean was awake now and they were talking in French, but Neil switched to English when he saw Andrew. "We were talking about the impending death of you-know-who," Andrew raised an eyebrow when Neil didn't use Riko's name. He rolled his eyes. “I don't want Kevin to know yet. Or anyone else. ” 

"Fair enough," Andrew sat in the space that Neil opened for him. "Do you know anything else about it?" 

“I received a message today. Car accident." 

Andrew nodded. 

Neil put his head on Andrew's shoulder as he watched Jean direct the news. Andrew didn't understand why Neil wanted to tell him and not Kevin, but he made a mental note to ask that boyfriend later. 

Neil turned his head and kissed Andrew's neck. “I also received a message about the other thing. They are ready for us,  _ fiance. ” _

Andrew smiled. Now it was just a matter of time. :) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Andrew's conversation will be in the next chapter! Promese.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on Twitter (@sheskyripa)  
> :)


End file.
